Various surgical devices utilize energy to transect and seal tissue. In general, these devices have an end effector on a distal end of a shaft. The end effector often includes opposed jaws configured to grasp tissue therebetween and a cutting mechanism configured to sever the tissue that is positioned between the jaws. The end effector can be coupled to an energy source, for example a radiofrequency (RF) generator, that supplies energy to conductive regions on the opposed jaws, thereby allowing for bipolar delivery of energy to help transect and seal tissue between the opposed jaws.
The use of such energy-based surgical devices can have a number of potentially harmful consequences. For example, heat generated by the flow of energy, e.g., RF energy, between the opposed jaws can raise the temperature of adjacent tissue beyond desirable levels. To help minimize undesirable increases in temperature, some surgical systems flush the surgical site with fluid during surgery. However, this can create steam as the fluid is heated, which can spread to adjacent tissue and/or cloud the surgeon's view. Steam can also be generated by lysis of tissue cells being treated between the opposed jaws.
Accordingly, there remains a need for devices and methods that enhance the safety and efficacy of energy-based surgical devices.